


Not Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Loved

Clint's opinion on the,  
Notion of love,  
Is pretty much similar to Natasha's.  
However not only romantic love.  
Clint is wary of any kind of love.  
Parental, platonic and romantic.   
He had been starved of it as a child.   
And now finds no use for it.  
It's a liability.   
And a weakness.   
That is a cynical view of life.  
But a one that keeps him alive.  
He has never experienced any kind of love.  
And now is too damaged to trust anyone.   
So he avoids it.  
He has friends.   
But he respects and admires them.  
He was hated as a child.   
By his father and foster parents.   
He was a burden.   
He was bullied.   
And beaten.


End file.
